


Appropriate Conflict Resolution

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snarry100's prompt #563: Conflict Resolution.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #563: Conflict Resolution. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Appropriate Conflict Resolution

~

Late to the meeting, Harry sat gingerly. 

Ron leaned in. “You and Snape fighting?” 

Harry frowned. “Why?” 

“You’re limping, your robes are scorched, your arm’s bruised, and you winced.” 

Harry smiled. “When did you get so perceptive?” 

“Aurors are trained observers. Now stop deflecting.” 

“I think I liked it better when you were clueless.” 

Ron just waited. 

Harry sighed. “Honestly! We’re not fighting! Things are great.” 

“You two need better methods of conflict resolution,” Ron muttered. 

“There’s no conflict! We’re fine.” 

Ron snorted. “Whatever.” 

Robards started the meeting and Ron didn’t say anything more. But his glances were eloquent enough. 

~

“Rough day?” Severus asked when Harry got home.

“Ron thinks we’re resolving conflicts by fighting.” 

Severus frowned. “Why?” 

Groaning, Harry collapsed onto the sofa. “Because I showed up bruised, in singed robes, limping.” 

Severus smirked. “Limping?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, Severus. You fucked me so thoroughly this morning, I limped into work.” 

“Are you complaining?” 

Harry grinned. “Definitely not. I only wish I hadn’t overslept so I could’ve located better robes and not picked the old ones from that raid. Tomorrow I must get up on time!” 

“No morning lovemaking, then?” Severus purred. 

Harry paused. “Let’s not be hasty.” 

~


End file.
